


旺角吻别

by LayTheSheep



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayTheSheep/pseuds/LayTheSheep





	旺角吻别

说一句窝囊的话，这些年骗过我的人很多，但是这回碰上的这个，就是让我再被他骗十年二十年，骗到倾家荡产一丝不挂，我也愿意。  
我记得那天——夜市旖旎的灯火在身后作陪衬，饶是再闪耀也美不过我面前这个男孩的样子。美丽的事物本就动人，正在远离我的美丽事物就动人得更加残忍。他手上掂着我的钱包，那里面装着我的各式证件、银行卡和保险柜钥匙。我不在意哪个帮派的间谍，或许只是个出没于闹市的窃贼，普遍意义上的无耻之徒——可他接近我的第二个小时，我在洞悉他全部意图的同时，纵容他顺走我大衣里贵重物品的行为自然得让我自己都惊异。我想他也许是上帝派来救赎我的，我应该心甘情愿地接受审判才是。  
无数个快乐的夜晚，我和他穿梭过旺角街头各式的漂亮夜景，小吃摊、酒馆、旅店，街灯把他映照得闪闪发亮，我又想起他和我耳鬓厮磨时汗津津的样子。那些珍珠一样的汗液挂在他粉白的脸颊、锁骨、胸口上面，容身其中的房间都因为他的存在显得光彩夺目。我和他交媾、热吻，从阳台滚到客厅的地板，没有任何事情、没有任何讨厌的人能把我们分开。情绪激动的时候，我说要带他去遥远的北美洲看那里原始的森林和海岛，他喜欢跳舞，土著居民打鼓也许让他浑身燥热，夜里一定会缠着我发泄身体里的能量。他是我见过最年轻、最有能量的人。  
如果你要问我为什么对一个骗子这么热忱、衷心，我只能说，这不是个一般的骗子，他是个高尚、理想化、浪漫的骗子。世界上所有的骗子，有的只和你有一秒的擦肩而过，而他给我了足足十四天的故事。这是一点回报，我应给的，他应得的。要知道，在热闹的人世孤独地漂亮着、持之以恒地浪漫着，是多困难，因此值得原谅的事情。  
他大概有一个模糊的去向，那是他理想之所在，我不能管。我管不着，他也不要我过问他的事情。“老大叔就不要管我去哪里啦，我要去很远的地方”，他说。  
穿堂的风来得迅猛去得也悄无声息。第一秒，我吻住他的嘴角，一点点舔掉他嘴边沾上的冰淇淋。他的衣角被掀起来，吹在空中像要飞走，又吊人胃口，三步一回头。我把手撑在他头边贴着小广告的墙壁上，那些纸很柔软，泛黄的纸张像抚不平的海水一样在风里泛起波浪。第七秒，我沿着唇缝撬开他紧闭的牙关，闺阁里待出的小舌灵敏地试探着我的牙齿，待一触碰，又过电般地缩回去，然后又慢慢慢慢地摸索出来，不带迟疑地交缠上去。我扣着他的手，没有别的动作，他也只是呆若木鸡地靠在墙边让我吻着，好像初次恋爱的笨拙孩童。  
第一百零七秒，我松开他的肩膀，他手里勾着我的钱包拉链，用小指绕着在我眼前晃。他又笑，表情舒缓得不让人气愤，只是不停地牵着底线后退一步。他本来走出好远，又跑过来不很放心似的踮起脚趴在我耳朵边上，悄声道：  
“坚强一点，以后不要被别人骗啦。”  
我站在贴满小广告的墙边，苦笑着看这个宝贝走出好远，然后转过来向我挥挥手，脸上带着大大的笑容，雪白的糯米牙隔着十米远闪闪发光。他捋了一下垂在眉边的绛紫色发丝，跨上在那里等候多时的一辆摩托车，像一阵烟似的绝尘而去。


End file.
